The Cabal Hunters
The Cabal Hunters were the precursors to the modern Shrall organization, they were former SOLUS agents with great power, and held the goal of destroying the Dominion from within. This organization came into being 200 years ago, and has since been exiled to the world of Silus. Treason The motive for the treason is the Hunters sought more power, by using Shrall shards; they had glimpsed hints of the Great Shard, a shard capable of manipulating the very fabric of reality, and they knew that whoever possessed this shard would have control over the universe itself. As time went on they discovered that the more powerful a Shard, the more likely it was to contain small bits of information on the Great Shard. These Hunters knew that there were Knowledge Shards of untold power locked away by the Dominion, inaccessible even to the highest level of SOLUS agents. So, in order to gain access, the Hunters planned to over throw the government, and in the confusion, take the Shards for themselves. They painted the Dominion government as corrupt and limiting the freedoms of its people. It was the perfect lie, one which could easily be promoted by bribes and the spread of disinformation. As a result, the Hunters began bribing politicians to support their cause. They gained a strong following across the galaxy, even though no one knew where these ideals originated. It wasn’t long before the SOLUS agency caught on, and when this occurred, the Hunters struck. The worlds they had influenced began to rebel against the Dominion, and it led to the Freedom war. The SOLUS agents and the Hunters clashed across numerous worlds, with soldiers on either side taking heavy losses. Exile The Hunters saw an end to their campaign when the SOLUS agents discovered valuable data files incriminating the Hunters and their political allies. This information went public and immediately, the people who had once supported the hunters turned against them, finding that they had been deceived and manipulated. The Hunters were attacked by their own supporters, requiring them to flea into the Far rim for fear of their safety. Very few Hunters survived the exile, and most of them congregated on the world of Silus, the future Shrall homeworld and one with skies as black as space, making it very difficult to find. Rise of the Shrall When the Shrall organization took root, it’s members were strong thanks to Shards they had collected. Like the Hunters, they had glimpsed the Great Shard in the shards they used, and sought to find it. The Shrall sought out the Hunters, tracking them into the far rim where they found their settlement on Silus. By then, the Hunters had incorporated themselves into the local human population, and had taken over the planet. With the few shards they possessed, the Hunters had begun training an army of Shard users. The Shrall came to this world and approached the Hunters, explaining that they were more powerful than the Hunters could ever be, and that the time of the Hunters was coming to an end. The Hunters and Shrall clashed, with the Hunters eventually conceding defeat. The Shrall spared the Hunters, knowing they will be useful, and took the Hunter’s position as leaders of this world. The Shrall accelerated the work the Hunters had begun, but instead of focusing on training an army of Shard users, the Shrall began seeking out naturally talented Shard users, knowing them to be far more powerful than a normal shard user.